lalaloopsylandfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:AskSuzette101/Candy the witch
This is how the lalaloopsys at the party met Candy Scraps:yes it's finally halloween Suzette:yay Annette:wat are ya even wearing Suzette Countess:yeah Suzette:duh it's my starfire TT costume Cloud:you like TT Suzette:yes especially Starfire sew what! Cloud:I am a fallen angel MWAHAHAHAHAH just kiddn Jewel:like I am a demin princess Goildie:and I am a vampire April:no I am *HISS as she gets a shade of red from Suzette's costume* Meanwhile at Candy's Candy:grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr I want this halloween I want it to be all mine then I will have all the treats and all of halloween wait that is it I will get on my broom and get all of the candy MWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAHA Suzette:omg look at all the candy Jewel:dont ya forget Crumbs treats there always sew good April:I am Rainbow! Harmony:wlel I am Marceline IM JSUT YUR PROBLEM! Jewe:and best of all we have all da candy and no one can take it Candy:oh I beg to differ *takes all the candy and Crumbs treats* Suzette:nooooooooooooooooo we lost it all Scraps:DIS IS ALL YUR FAULT JEWEL! Goildie:giys we dont have time to fight and who are you anyways Candy:;I AM CANDY BROOMSTICKS THE WITCH AND HALLOWEEN IS MINE ALL MINE ALL THE TREATS N STUFF IS UNDER MY CONTROL *slams the door as she leaves* Jewel:um I am with Goildie we have to follow her Annette:Im scared Countess:me too Trinket:this is really scary Needle:yeah All:WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Candy:MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA I WILL TAKE THESE LITTLE BRATS TOO ! *vanishes them to her house* Candy:now which one shall I start with I know I will sacrifice Trinket,Annette,and Specs *steals their souls and releases them* now go get those lalaloopsys Ace:its done Tippy yur new funiture Tippy:thank yu Ace Ace:no probbye Candy:hmmmmmmm I will take everything in Lalaloopsy Land like this funiture,these books,these dresses,and all this stuff The littles:OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Harmony:ROCK TIME MARCELINE POWER GO HISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS The littles:AAAAAAAAAAAAA Annette and Trinket:*starts crying* Suzette:hey stop it we didnt mean to Jewel:do ya remember us Annette:yes but me and Trinket are ghosts now but Rosy can cure the rest back at Candy's Candy:HA I HAVE EVERYTHING THOSE LOOMSOT BE HAVIN A TERRIBLE HALLOWEEN Scraps:aww we lsot everything Jewel:we can still celebrate tho Suzette:yeah I guess weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee *trys flying again then hitss the tree* Suzette:I am okay it was awesome! 3 hours later Candy:gosh I took everything and they arent even miserable and Im not even enjoyng this UGH YU PATHETIC LOOPSYS I TOOK EVERYTHING YU OWNED AND YU ENJOYING THIS UGH YU PEOPLE ARE MESSIN UP MY SCHEM E Suzette:tthat is it LOOK I AM SUZETTE AND YA HAVE TO LISTEN TO ME YU CANT ROB PEOPLE LIKE THAT IT IS RUDE AND CRUEL Harmony:yeah! AND YA SHOULDNT TRY MAKING OTHER PEOPLE MISERABLE Scraps:LISTEN UP IYS NOT OUR FAULT YA CANT ENJOY ANYTHING AND TAKING EVERYTHING WONT HELP AT ALL HALLOWEEN ISNT JSUT ABOUT THE CNADY N ALL THAT ITS ABOU SPENDING TIME ITH YUR FRIENDS AND WEARIN COSTUMES! Candy:okay *returns all the stuff then cries as Suzette Jewel n Scraps apporaches her* Suzette:Candy? Jewel:oh no we didnt mean to be harsh liek that Harmony:why did ya do thoos Candy:becuase evryone was mean to me and they didnt invite me to da party its my birthday ya know Jewel:sorry we didnt eman to tease ya and if we did we jsut cant help it AHAHA' Suzette:Jewel! >:( Jewel:oh sorry again Scraps:friends? Candy:fine! Needle:ugh I had too much candy bleh All loopsys even Scraps:AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! [[Category:Blog posts]